A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls
|writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 2019: Four Knights |next = A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! MugenryuTaki! }} is the one-hundred first episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twenty-first episode of the second season. It is the second part of the and tribute arc. This episode explores the backstory of Goryu and Gurenryu; the two reincarnated halves of the Hero King Algol and the truth behind the rebooted timeline of the World of Soulcalibur. It also features the subsequent death of Goryu. Synopsis When Taki once again engaged Gurenryu one-on-one alone, while Mugenryu is busy dealing with Nightmare; the ancient dragon reveals to the ninja of him and Goryu's shared origins, which leads to a shocking revelation: Goryu and Gurenryu are the reincarnations of the Hero King, Algol! Meanwhile, , , and must find a way to save while under the possession of Another ZO with and willingly cooperated. Just as the Riders saved Ora by sealing Another ZO inside in an Another Watch, instead Heure forcibly turns her back into Another ZO! The third meteorite opens, emerging from it is Another J, an Another Rider that can devour all living things in the universe using a black hole. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * : Guest Cast * : |松本 寛也|Matsumoto Hiroya}} * : * : |諏訪部 順一|Suwabe Jun'ichi}} * : |三宅 健太|Miyake Kenta}} * : |石田 彰|Ishida Akira}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Nightmare (Inferno): Ron Perlman *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Goryu: *Kamen Rider Galahad: Tara Platt *Kamen Rider Gawain: Sean Schemmel *Kamen Rider Mordred: Travis Willingham *Kamen Rider Lancelot: Brad Swaile Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} *Nightmare (Inferno): |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Kamen Rider Mugenryu: |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} *Kamen Rider Galahad: |内川 仁朗|Uchikawa Jirō}} *Kamen Rider Gawain: |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} *Kamen Rider Mordred: |日下 秀昭|Kusaka Hideaki}} *Kamen Rider Lancelot: |清家 利一|Seike Riichi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki, Taki Imperial *** ****Soul Calibur Supreme **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Supreme Type, Imperial Luna **Woz ***Woz *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 Aqua Visor **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: North Blizzard, *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua **Grease Blizzard ***Grease Blizzard Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card used' **Ultraman + Tiga *'Fusion Up used' **Spacium Zeppelion Errors Notes *As with most episode titles in the chapter selection, the title is shortened to "A.D. 2019: Separated Souls". External Links *A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls Category:Rider Death Episode